wackidolfandomcom-20200213-history
WACK Shazai
WACK Shazai (WACK謝罪, WACK apology) is a free 40-page magazine distributed for free on the streets of Shibuya and select record stores from June 23-27th 2018. The concept of the magazine is "We haven't done anything, but we apologize in advance". The contents of the magazine feature all current WACK members at the time of printing apologizing for things they thought they might have to apologize for in the near future. To promote the release of the magazine, an apology message (which was also used as the cover of the magazine) was posted on the famous Shibuya 109 tower. Featured Members And Their Apologies 1st apologising on the streets of Shibuya (Credit: @BiSH_iDEA)]] From BiS: * Kika Front Frontale ("I'm sorry that when I take off my shironuri makeup, no one recognizes me on the street so I do all kinds of bad things") * Go Zeela ("I'm sorry for being improper") * Peri Ubu ("I'm sorry for eating food after it fell on the floor") * Aya Eightprince ("I'm sorry for kissing indiscriminately") * Pan Luna Leafy ("I'm sorry for showing up in the tabloids!") * YUiNA EMPiRE ("I'm sorry for falling asleep during a concert") * Toriaez Hana ("I'm sorry I got double-eyelid surgery") * Muropanako ("I'm sorry for causing all kinds of trouble on Twitter") * Mewclub ("I'm sorry my IQ is low") * Nel Nehru ("I'm sorry for skipping a live to go buy dojinshi") From BiSH: * Cent Chihiro Chittiii ("I'm sorry for having too many boyfriends even though I'm the one who's allowed to have up to two") * Momoko Gumi Company ("I'm sorry for suddenly leaving to go on a trip") * Aina The End ("I'm sorry that I like doing it slow") * Hashiyasume Atsuko ("I'm sorry, I actually got married to a rich guy") * Lingling ("I'm sorry for having a fiancé") * Ayuni D ("I'm sorry for not coming home until morning sometimes even though I'm supposed to be the "little sister" character") From GANG PARADE: * Kamiya Saki ("I'm sorry for becoming a monk") * Yamamachi Miki ("I'm sorry for falsifying my age") * Yumeno Yua ("Sorry for getting wild on aphrodisiacs") * Can GP Maika ("I had a baby. I'm sorry") * Yui Ga Dockson ("I'm sorry for exploiting your virgin heart for money") * Terashima Yuka ("I'm sorry for falling in love with Eiga Dorobo") * Coco Partin Coco ("I'm sorry for dating Watanabe") * Tsukino Usagi ("I'm sorry for punishing you in the name of the moon") * Haruna Bad Chiiiin ("I'm sorry for leaving my costume behind on the train") From EMPiRE: * YU-Ki EMPiRE ("I'm sorry for disappearing into the night with handsome guys") * YUKA EMPiRE ("I'm sorry for turning into a gravure idol") * MAYU EMPiRE ("I'm sorry for assaulting other members") * MiDORiKO EMPiRE ("I'm sorry for barricading myself in the office") * MAHO EMPiRE ("I'm sorry for having my overnight stay reported") * MiKiNA EMPiRE ("I'm sorry for falling in love with one of my fans") Trivia * It is rumored that the apology campaign is a parody of the "Generic Apology" video that emerged in the wake of numerous scandals from the Johnny's idol agency. * Also, idols, in general, have a long-time history of making public apologies. One known example is AKB48's Minegishi Minami "bald apology". * Some apologies touch on controversial subjects of idols, such as "no-dating" rules, sex, plastic surgeries and authenticity of the information about idols and their "character" * Members of WACK distributed the magazine themselves, while publicly apologizing. * In addition, several unnamed high school girls also distributed the magazine and gave apologies. * It is implied that the "bad things" Kika Front Frontale does is smoking in public. * Haruna Bad Chiiiin is the only member not to be photographed in costume. Her apology references this. * Tsukino Usagi's apology is a reference to her stage name being the same as the title character from Sailor Moon. "In the name of the moon, I will punish you" is Sailor Moon's catchphrase. * When Aina The End was caught with her SEXFRiEND groupmate UK by tabloids, Watanabe tweeted the cover of the magazine in response. Category:2018 Releases Category:2018 Publications Category:WACK Publications Category:Publicity Stunts Category:WACK Category:BiS Category:GANG PARADE Category:EMPiRE Category:BiSH Category:2nd Generation BiS Category:Kika Front Frontale Featured In Category:Aya Eightprince Featured In Category:Go Zeela Featured In Category:Peri Ubu Featured In Category:Pan Luna Leafy Featured In Category:Nel Nehru Featured In Category:Muropanako Featured In Category:Toriaez Hana Featured In Category:Mewclub Featured In Category:YUiNA EMPiRE Featured In Category:Aina The End Featured In Category:Cent Chihiro Chittiii Featured In Category:Momoko Gumi Company Featured In Category:Lingling Featured In Category:Hashiyasume Atsuko Featured In Category:Ayuni D Featured In Category:YUKA EMPiRE Featured In Category:YU-Ki EMPiRE Featured In Category:MAYU EMPiRE Featured In Category:MiDORiKO EMPiRE Featured In Category:MAHO EMPiRE Featured In Category:MiKiNA EMPiRE Featured In Category:Kamiya Saki Featured In Category:Yamamachi Miki Featured In Category:Yumeno Yua Featured In Category:Can GP Maika Featured In Category:Coco Partin Coco Featured In Category:Yui Ga Dockson Featured In Category:Terashima Yuka Featured In Category:Tsukino Usagi Featured In Category:Haruna Bad Chiiiin Featured In Category:Photobooks